Di Tepi Jendela
by 7.Days.of.Summer
Summary: Di tepi jendela, kunang-kunang masih berjuang dan membubung sendiri. Shortfic. Drarry. AU. COMPLETE.


Di tepi jendela,

Ada kunang-kunang yang mengedip pelan di antara sejumput ilalang yang bertahan di atas tumpukan salju. Cahayanya yang hijau seakan memudar ditelan kesenduan abu-abu lapisan tipis es. Harry mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan kepekatan dingin yang menyergap pandangannya. Di malam tanggal 7 Desember ini ia berdiri sendiri di depan jendela, menunggu.

Dua tahun lalu di tempat yang sama, segumpal es menabrak jendelanya. Harry yang saat itu tengah meringkuk di depan perapian bergegas mendekat untuk memeriksa. Lewat kaca yang berembun di tengah cuilan es yang menempel di jendela, ia melihat musuh bebuyutannya sendiri nyengir dari seberang jalan. Di tangannya, sebuah kotak warna merah bertengger kalem.

Saat itu nyaris pukul dua belas malam, dan Harry tidak bisa memikirkan satu alasan logispun untuk menjelaskan mengapa pemuda terakhir yang ingin ditemuinya di malam bersalju itu malah datang ke rumahnya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum salah tingkah, mendekat maju malu-malu lalu menyodorkan bungkusan itu ke arah Harry.

"Kuharap kau tidak marah lagi," katanya lirih.

Harry menerima bungkusan itu ragu-ragu, setengah berharap bahwa isinya adalah jebakan. Namun sejenak ia tercenung, karena ternyata di dalam kotak itu ia mendapati syal rajut berwarna hijau, sewarna matanya.

Harry bermaksud bertanya, namun pemuda itu telah berjalan meninggalkannya. Ia masih sempat melihat jaket rajutnya yang berwarna abu-abu di belokan menuju sungai Thames.

Seminggu dari sejak itu, gumpalan es kembali menabrak jendelanya. Harry setengah berharap melihat pemuda dengan cengiran ragu-ragu yang sama dari balik jendela. Saat itu pukul dua belas siang, dan ketika matahari dengan penuh kasih memantulkan cahaya langkanya lewat rambutnya yang nyaris putih, jantung Harry seakan melompat.

Harry tidak ingat lagi siapa yang memulai, tapi perang bola salju langsung dimulai sesaat setelah ia telah resmi keluar rumah. Ia masih mengingat pekikan, suara tawa yang terderai di halamannya yang serba putih. Ia juga tidak tahu kemana hilangnya rasa tidak sukanya pada pemuda itu. Dan entah kemana cengiran ragu-ragunya. Ia masih ingat jaketnya basah, begitu pula wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"Namaku bukan brengsek, tapi Draco. Draco Malfoy," ujar pemuda itu di kali kesekian mereka saling lempar salju. Tentu saja Harry tahu. Nama itulah yang pertama kali ia dengar di hari pertama masuk sekolah di bulan September. Dan mata yang kini menatapnya itu adalah mata terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

Tentu saja Harry tahu. Andai saja Draco tidak bersikap kurang ajar selama ini, mungkin ia juga akan tahu bahwa Harry tahu. Namun Harry memilih diam.

Matahari yang menyelinap pelan-pelan dari gumpalan awan di atas sana memerangkap wajahnya dalam kehangatan yang menyenangkan. Harry memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati setiap detik kelangkaan itu. Ia seakan melihat hamparan warna merah lewat kelopak matanya yang menutup. Juga bibirnya yang seakan terperangkap dalam sebuah kecupan hangat.

Harry membuka mata.

"Dan aku menyukaimu, Harry Potter," kata Draco Malfoy pelan.

Dua minggu semenjak itu Harry tidak pernah melihatnya lagi dari balik jendela. Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan pemuda itu berakhir dengan gumpalan salju melayang dari tangannya tepat ke wajah Draco Malfoy. Yang ia ingat, ia berlari ke dalam rumah tanpa menoleh lagi. Membanting pintu dan langsung berlalu ke kamarnya.

Janntungnya seakan berhenti.

Tiga minggu setelahnya Harry terjebak dalam rutinitas aneh. Apapun yang ia lakukan di dalam rumah, ke kamar mandi, mengambil sarapan, selalu dilakukannya dengan jalan memutar melewati jendela depan terlebih dahulu. Menoleh sekilas hanya untuk mendapati tanah bersalju yang sama.

Pada hari ke dua puluh dua ketika ia memutuskan untuk menyerah, matahari sekali lagi dengan penuh kasih memantulkan cahayanya lewat sejumput rambut nyaris putih di halaman. Harry langsung tahu arti pantulan itu, meski embun di jendelanya belum sempat ia usap. Ia pun ingat ia berlari ke halaman, mendekat hingga setengah meter dari Draco Malfoy, berusaha menemukan kata yang tepat untuk meminta maaf, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu kembali membungkamnya.

Kali ini Harry tidak menolak.

_Ia tidak melarikan diri_.

Kunang-kunang masih mengedip pelan di halamannya yang bersalju. Nampaknya ia harus berpendar sendiri malam ini, menghabiskan sisa malamnya menerangi sejumput ilalang yang berjuang untuk tetap tegak.

Harry masih memandangi jendelanya dalam diam. Sejauh ia memandang, tidak ada satupun benda bergerak yang tertangkap matanya. Jam dinding di sebelah kirinya hampir menunjuk angka dua belas. Ia mendesah pelan, masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan yang kosong.

Harry masih ingat bahwa hari pertama sejak saat itu, jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berjumpalitan ketika Draco Malfoy menggenggam tangannya di sepanjangan jalan bersalju menuju sekolah. Segala yang berusaha ia lihat terasa kabur. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh karena terus menerus menjawab pertanyaan Draco dengan "Tidak tahu."

Setiap sore setelahnya, mereka tidak lagi bermain lempar salju. Selepas pukul empat sore mereka akan mendaki bukit kecil yang terletak tidak jauh di sebelah utara rumahnya, mencoba melihat London dari atas. Mencari matahari, begitu Draco menyebutnya. Sering kali mereka terpaksa kedinginan karena awan di atas sana terlalu tebal untuk di tembus. Namun kadang, saat matahari benar-benar muncul, rasa hangat yang Harry dapatkan seakan berkali lipat karena ia berada di tempat tinggi. Dan biasanya pada saat itu, Draco Malfoy akan kembali menciumnya.

Harry mengusap bibirnya pelan, mencoba mengingat kembali sensasi panas dingin yang ia rasakan tiap kali bibir mereka bersentuhan. Rasanya masih terukir jelas di sana, seakan sentuhan itu baru berakhir semenit yang lalu.

"Aku akan ke New York minggu depan," kata Draco di kali kesekian mereka memandangi London dari atas bukit. Keterkejutan Harry rupanya terlihat jelas di mata pemuda itu, karena ia buru-buru menambahkan, "hanya selama tiga bulan. Ayahku membutuhkanku di sana."

Saat itu rasanya ingin sekali Harry mendepak kenyataan bahwa pemuda di sampingnya itu adalah keturunan konglomerat. Dan jengkel sekali ia mengingat fakta bahwa selain kaya raya, pemuda itu juga luar biasa pintar, sehingga meski baru berusia tujuh belas tahun, ia sudah diamanahi banyak tugas oleh ayahnya.

"Kau akan menungguku, kan?" tanya Draco.

Harry mendesah. Dari saat pertama kali Draco menciumnya di halaman, segala pilihan yang ia punya sudah menghilang. Karena itulah saat ini ia masih bertahan di sana, berdiri seperti orang bodoh memandangi jalanan bersaju lewat jendelanya yang berembun.

Sudah pukul dua belas lebih, dan ia mulai kelelahan.

Seperti si kunang-kunang yang kini bertengger di ujung daun yang menjuntai nyaris menyentuh tanah. Tumpukan salju di halaman kian menebal, menenggelamkan beberapa kerikil yang dari tadi berjuang untuk tetap terlihat.

_Mungkin bukan malam ini_, pikir Harry. Perkataannya itu terus diulanginya dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Draco tidak muncul pada hari yang di janjikan, dan Harry tidak bisa menemukan alasan kenapa pemuda itu akan muncul sekarang.

_Mungkin bukan malam ini_, ulangnya lagi.

Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, mencoba mengusir dingin yang berhasil menyelinap lewat celah kecil di bawah pintu. Satu sapuan terakhir oleh matanya, dan ia menyerah. Membalikkan badannya lalu melangkah menuju kamar─

─hanya sebatas sembilan langkah ketika suara berdebum kecil terdengar dari arah jendela. Harry menoleh cepat, lalu melihat sisa bongkahan salju menempel di jendela depannya. Senyumnya seketika mengembang.

Diraihnya jaket rajut yang tergantung di dekat pintu masuk, lalu menyelinap keluar.

"Jendelaku akan pecah jika kau terus menerus melemparinya dengan salju seperti itu," katanya.

Dari jarak tidak lebih dari lima meter di depan sana, Draco Malfoy tersenyum. Masih malu-malu.

-fin-


End file.
